Ash's crush
by Speedy60704
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction and I'm extremely excited for some of your reviews! So please review about this love triangle with Ash, May, and Drew as they see who belongs with who. I have to give credit to pikamasterADV because he's given me the inspiration to start writing. I hope he sees this because if it's you who is reading this pikamaster, Please finish May's Crush!
1. The confession

Ash's feelings toward May began to show. And he knew, without hesitation, that he should ask her to be his girlfriend.

This all started after the whole battle frontier thing was over. With Pikachu, Sceptile, Donphan, Aipom, and Swellow, he headed back to the town of pallet. His feelings started to overwhelm him, but this is not when it started.

He, May, Brock, and Max had just finished their adventure in the sea temple. He started to fall for May when he realized that the love she showed to the legendary Pokémon Manaphy was enormous. That's when he started to try and spend time with her. He loved her. He tried to show it in any way possible. She didn't give any signs that she liked him, but he still wasn't sure if it would be a yes or a no. But when all boys started to like her, he couldn't just stand there, letting the beautiful, talented, and most of all caring and loving girl of his dreams get away. So the night before they went to pallet, he and May had a talk…

"Hey Ash, so you wanted to talk?" May said, not knowing the strange events that were going to occur.

As Ash stared into her Emerald eyes, he said "Yeah…well…you see…sorry this is hard to explain." He said with concern in his voice.

"Come on Ash, whenever you have something to say you don't keep it in. Spill it." She said.

"May…I have feelings for you…I like you, but more than just a friend. I've had these feelings ever since we met Manaphy and…I think I'm in love with you…" He finished. The statement itself wasn't exactly hard to say…however, what Ash was afraid of was the reaction.

"I…I don't know what to say…I've…this is a lot to take in and I think I might be in love with you too." She said.

"So, what does that mean for us?" He said. He knew the answer wouldn't be easy, especially she had to take in the account of her parents and her brother who, unfortunately, had a say in this too.

"I want to date you…but I can't until I talk to Max. Even though we both know how each of us feels toward each other, I need to take his opinion into account." She loved Ash, and she really hoped that everybody would approve of this. Little did she know, someone would come to ruin everything…or, make everything so much better, depending on the perspective.

"That's OK. I just hope everyone is going to be OK with this, because if they're not, then who knows where this could end up going."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ash blushed and thought of it as a "Just in case they don't approve" kind of kiss. He thought things were going his way…but things were going to go a whole other direction in just a few hours.

"_Oh boy" _he thought_. "If she really does love me, then nobody should get in the way right?"_

Wrong. Unfortunately for Ash, someone had just arrived in viridian city, where they are. Someone that would ruin everything for Ash and May… someone who also loved May…

"Hey Max." May said. She didn't sound like herself, she sounded like…like she had a secret…

"Yeah May? Is there something wrong?" he asked. Funny how she needed her little brothers opinion on her love life.

"Well...Ash and I were talking and…we…_discovered_ something." The emphasis on discover was a bit…strange.

"Discovered what? You seem a bit weirded out." Now he knew something was up. Something had to be up.

"Well, we found out that we both love each other." She did it. She got it out.

"Oh, so you guys are dating, right?" The question hit her like one of Pikachu's thunderbolts. She was totally unprepared.

_What do I say?_ She thought. _Do I say yes? Do I say it's complicated? Do I say no? Oh no, he's expecting an ans1wer right now! I'll just say…_

_ "_YES! Yes we are! I mean… it's complicated, I mean…ugh"

"Ugh? What is that supposed to mean? You are probably going to kiss him after this after this conversation, huh? You totally are."

She blushed. And when she did, it wasn't a slight red, her face turned into a volcano. She didn't know why this bothered her so much, but she just thought she didn't like anyone insulting her and Ash.

"WHAT?!" said a young boy standing at the doorway.

"DREW! What are you doing here?" said a very displeased May. _Why, of all the times in the world, did he have to come today?_ She thought to herself. This might've been the worst possible time to come!

"I was in a battle and my Pokémon were hurt. What are you doing here, and what's this I hear about kissing Ash?" He sounded hurt…as if he too had feelings for May.

"Oh…um…we were just saying how if we were ever in a volcano, I would kiss ash, as in dust."

"How does that make sense in anyway?" Drew asked. He knew what was going on. He knew he had to get to May before Ash would.

"You're…right. Me and Ash might have a thing. But we don't know yet."

"Well in that case" Drew started, "Then how about a little of this…"

He walked up and, without hesitation, kissed May.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Said the young and disgusted Max.

"W…what is…?" Said a confused Ash, standing at the end of the long hallway In the Pokémon center.

"ASH! It's not what it looks like…" May exclaimed.

"Actually," Drew started "It's exactly what it looks like."

"NO IT'S NOT!" May shouted.

"You know May… a simple no would've worked…" Ash said as he and his Pokémon walked out the front doors of the Pokémon center.

"ASH WAIT!" May said as she dashed out of the Pokémon center to catch up with the boy of her dreams, with Drew, Max, and Brock (who had just come out of the bathroom) right behind her.


	2. The Heartbreak part 1

As Ash walked out of the Pokémon center with his lifelong pal Pikachu, he thought about the events that had occurred.

"_Does she like Drew…did I make a fool of myself telling her my feeling_?" He kept thinking about this all night long until 11:00 p.m. when he ran into somebody he wasn't expecting.

"Misty?" Ash asked in surprise. What was his old traveling friend doing here? Why would she be in the Hoenn region?

As May was walking through the woods to find Ash, Drew came up from behind and tried to talk to her.

"Hey May, why are you looking for Ash? You don't seem his type, and he's way out of your league."

"SHUT UP DREW!" At this time, May was furious with Drew. He made Ash run off, he kissed her without warning (with the kiss not even being that good), and now Ash could be in any kind of danger by now. What if team magma or aqua got to him? Maybe they could have if he fought with team rocket before. If they do have him though…who know what could happen to him.

"Geez May, I was just trying to cheer you up. Besides, what do you see in that guy? Sure he likes Pokémon, but he wants to be a Pokémon master, while we want to be Pokémon coordinators. We share interests that he doesn't have." Drew said with confidence, thinking that he would win the fight.

"It's that…he's…" She didn't really know why she liked Ash. She had been wondering about that for a long time. When he told her that he had the same feelings, her heart did a little dance along with butterfree's in her stomach. She had liked him for a long time, and nobody was going to take this moment away from her. Why did she say she had to get permission? That was stupid of her. If they are in love, then nobody should come in their way. She had to get to him before any danger came to him.

"He's what May, hmm?"

"He reminds me of…well…me."

"Don't get your hearts set on one guy. Open your options a bit." Drew said, fully unaware that he was being hypocritical.

"What about you Drew? Open your options and don't set your heart on one girl." She said this knowing that she had won the argument.

"Misty?" Said the Pokémon master in training.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" Said the Cerulean city gym leader.

"I'm here with Brock and two other people I met along the way."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

"A Pokémon coordinator named May and her little brother Max."

"So…you're traveling with another girl?"

"Well…yeah. But the problem is, I have feelings for this girl. And she told me she felt the same way. And I believed her…that is, until, she started kissing another guy not even 5 minutes later."

"Well all you got to do is make her jealous." Misty hoped Ash didn't see what she was doing. _So he has feelings for another girl…well I'm not going to have her get him before I do._

"Wait…how?" Said the dumfounded Ash.

"By being with another girl of course…but you know, just pretending."

"Oh I get it." Ash was a bit skeptical of Misty's plan, although he didn't seem like it. _I don't want May to think that I'm going out with another girl…but if Misty's says it's the only way then I guess I don't have a choice._

"Perfect!" Misty grimaced. She had just shown too much excitement for the plan.

"And you are excited because?" Ash was beginning to catch on to what she was really up to.

"That…you've finally found love after all this time!" Misty lied. It was not something she liked to do. But for the sake of the relationship of her and Ash, she had to.

"Ash, where are you!" May called for the young trainer. She knew that this was all Drew's fault. Why did he have to show up then? She was clueless. Had Drew been following them? Maybe it was just luck. But when did Drew start to have feelings for her? That kiss wasn't for nothing. Was he jealous? Maybe. But why-

May's thinking was cut off by the sound of Ash's voice.

When she found the boy though, her heart broke in two.

There she was…Misty. Or, at least what looked like Misty, according to the description Ash had given her whenever he told stories about his adventures In the Kanto or Johto region. But that didn't destroy her inside. It was the fact that they were…kissing. _How could he? I thought…we were…_


	3. Just a quick message

Hey guys, just posting this to see if you like the story so far. I know I should be saying this in the little box before the story, but my computer is being pretty derpy so…yeah.

Anyways, if you were wondering, yes this is an Ash and May fan fic. I'm 12 so don't kill me if my writing style is a bit…childish. However, I'm not going to be that person who just leaves you guys hanging in the middle of the story, so you can count on me.

These chapters will be coming out every week and maybe everyday if I'm up for it. But keep in mind that I'm 12 so I still have school. But school is not going to stop me from making these stories. So remember to review and PM me if you have any suggestions for my stories. Thanks to all those who are supporting me at this moment and those who will support me in the future. I love you guys.


	4. The Heartbreak part 2

Ash knew after the kiss that he had made a huge mistake.

It was all clear now…how Misty had played him into thinking the kiss would make May want Ash even more…he might've just screwed everything up. But the look on May's face killed him…he couldn't stand to see her feel sad.

"May…it's not what it looks like."

"OK…then what is going on?" May seemed…angry. That was bad. He knew that her moods affected his moods. If she was happy, he was happy. If she was sad, he was sad. If she was angry, he was angry at whoever made her angry. But he was the one to made her angry. He wasn't mad though. He felt…guilty.

"I was…trying to make you jealous. I knew Drew was trying to get you and I found Misty and she said if I got you jealous then maybe you'd like me. Now I know I was wrong."

"You were wrong. I don't know where to go from here. I love you Ash…I wouldn't want to be with anyone else. When will you figure that out?" May was now sad, therefore making Ash sad.

"I…think I get it now."

"Well isn't that sweet." Said a voice from above.

"Yes it is…the twerps are in love."

"Well, I always tot that dey were gonna end up togedere"

"Team Rocket!" they all shouted simultaneously.

"Prepare for trouble, we'll ruin your love,"

"And make it double, your nightmare is above."

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of life,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Drew said.

"We're in the middle of something if you didn't notice!" Ash was furious. He was still a bit tense about the kiss with him and Misty, along with the kiss of May and Drew.

"Oh, we noticed. And we've come to offer something." Jessie said with a smirk on her face.

"We'll pay for everything you twerps want for your relationship in exchange for Pikachu."James said.

"That is the stupidest deal I've ever heard!" May said.

"Well, I guess it's time fo plan B." Meowth said, obviously up to something.

"And what might that be?" Ash had just about enough of them.

"THIS" the trio of evildoers yelled simultaneously as they pulled out a weird looking machine.

"What is that?" Brock asked.

"A little something for that twerp with da hat" Meowth said, pointing the machine at Ash.

"What?"

"FIRE!"

And in a flash of light, Ash was nowhere to be found.

"Ash!? Where are you?" May worried about Ash. She figured they were an item, meaning Ash was her boyfriend, and she was in despair knowing that she might never see Ash again.


	5. Nothing is stronger than love

"What…where am I?" Ash was very confused. All he remembered was the look on May's face right before the flash of light. But he saw something different now. The place surrounding him felt…strange. It was still earth, where he lived, but it felt different. Could this be an alternate dimension? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he wasn't home. And he knew that he had to get back…to May…

"A…Ash? Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU?!" May said as she sobbed through her hands. Could he have been…killed? No…Team Rocket couldn't do that. They were bad people but they wouldn't kill…would they? They…wouldn't…they could've… THEY DID!

"This…," May started "Is all your fault!" May said this as she pointed an accusing finger at Team Rocket. "You…took him away from me! How could you? I began to think you guys were not so bad and then you do this? Where is Ash?! Tell me now!"

"Listen, all we know is that the twerp is not in this dimension. Our boss gave this to us so that it'd be easier to catch Pokémon…by taking care of the trainers first. So your little boyfriend is gone. Not to be seen on this planet again." Jessie said with a smirk on her face.

"Wha…NOOOO!" May was furious. Ash was…gone? No, he couldn't be…he just wasn't there. Wait! That's it! She would go to Ash!

"Now time to destroy this machine to make sure the twerp never gets back home." James said, holding the machine in the air, about to throw it on the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" May dove for the machine and caught it in the nick of time. And then she did the unthinkable.

She zapped herself.

"May!" Max yelled as he saw his sister disappear before his eyes.

"Now they're both gone." Brock exclaimed.

"M…May…" Drew whispered to himself. He now knew this was all his fault. If he hadn't kissed May, then Ash wouldn't have run off. If Ash didn't run off, then May wouldn't have chased after him. And then so on…but this was his fault.

"AHHH!" May said as she began falling down from the sky of this unnatural place. To her alarm, she was caught by the nurturing hands of Ash Ketchum…her…boyfriend.

"Are you okay May?" Ash said, clearly worried for the girls safety.

"Yes…now that I'm with you." She said this while she drew closer to the beautiful face of her boyfriend.

Ash blushed. "I…I'll take care of you." Ash said while, he too, drew his face closer to May's. And then it happened.

They kissed.


	6. The jealousy of a young one

Do Do, Do Do, Do. Do Do Do Do Do…

Ash softly sung in his mind. This was the song May had sung to Max when they were with Jirachi. He couldn't sleep. He was too busy thinking what was going to happen next. Will we just stay here together? Or will we go back? I really want to see Brock and Max, but I want to stay here with May. Just Me, May, and our Pokémon.

He thought about this while Pikachu and May were both curled up in a ball. With them sleeping on the ground (And no sleeping bags or pillows because Brock had them all) Pikachu and May both lay their heads on Ash's chest.

My two best friends…

May woke up to see that she was laying on Ash's chest, alongside Pikachu.

Oh. I must've fallen asleep on Ash's chest. I hope he didn't mind. Blushing, she went to take a look around the new area where they were. There weren't any houses, but just a ton of trees. Along with the trees, there were also fallen apples on the ground. With bird nests in the trees, she went to see if there were any eggs to cook. Luckily, she found 5 eggs. 2 for her and 3 for Ash.

She called out her Blaziken. It started a fire to cook the eggs on. So while her beloved was sleeping, she made them some sunny side up eggs. Luckily she didn't burn them. So 5 minutes later, Ash woke up with Pikachu still sleeping. This was good, it gave them a chance to…talk.

"Hey May… I was wondering why you, um, "transport" yourself here? I know you love me but…what about your mom and dad? Won't they be worried?"

"Oh Ashy, you still don't understand, do you? I don't know what came over me. But the fact that I may never see you again hit me in the face. I couldn't just stand there, letting you get away. There might be danger here, and I couldn't let you face it alone. You are my boyfriend after all."

"Wow May…thank you. I don't know what to say." So he just hugged her for about 5 minutes. But in those 5 minutes, he couldn't let go. May didn't seem to mind, but he found it exhilarating. He loved May, and being able to hold her there, in his arms, was the best feeling in the world. He didn't know what he would do without her.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu was awake apparently, which neither of them noticed. However, Pikachu's attention was not at them, but at something in the bushes behind him.

"Hold on Pikachu." Ash stopped hugging May (to her disliking) and told Pikachu to take care of May. "Don't worry buddy, I'll be right back." Ash said with a look on his face. Obviously Pikachu understood the "go take care of May and I'll be back in a second" look. Well…at least, that's what It looked like.

As Ash made his way through the bushes, he discovered a young girl wearing a white cap with a poke ball symbol on it. She wore a pink scarf with a sleeveless top that was black and was pink near the bottom. You could see her black socks under her pink boots, and under her whit cap was her long, dark blue hair.

He found the girl rubbing her head, and a Pokémon he had never seen right next to her.

"Um are you okay?" Ash asked. She seemed hurt.

"Um…yeah" She replied.

"Listen," Ash started, "I'm here with my frie-" Ash stopped himself. May was no longer his friend, but his girlfriend. "I'm here with my girlfriend and she is just behind these bushes here."

The young girl blushed. "Oh…you and your girlfriend… are here? Ok, I'll come back with you. By the way, my name is Dawn." Dawn couldn't stop blushing for some weird reason that was unknown to Ash.

"I'm Ash Ketchum. Come with me."

And together the two young trainers made their way to Ash's girlfriend/Pokémon coordinator. It was only a two minute walk from where they were all the way back to May. And as they talked, Dawn started to drop hints that she thought Ash was a bit cute…

"So Ash, what's your girlfriend's name?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Oh, her name is May. Don't worry, you'll meet her soon."

_So her name is May,_ Dawn thought._ She better watch out, because I'm going to get this hottie in the end…_

So Ash and the newly found friend (or enemy) Dawn finally made it to Ash and May's camp.

"Hey May! I found somebody out in the woods!" Ash yelled to her.

"Ok… so who is our new…" May was not happy. Ash was with a girl! And an attractive girl at that!

_Wait. _May took a second to think about this_. Ash wouldn't do that to me. Ash is one of the nicest guys I know. But Dawn might manipulate him…_

"So Ash, you want to go find a lake to take a bath in?" May said this devilishly, so that Dawn would get jealous…luckily…it worked!

"Sure May, why not? Pikachu, stay here and watch Dawn just I case her Pokémon aren't strong enough…oh, I'm sorry Dawn, I didn't mean you are a bad trainer. I just want Pikachu to watch you just in case."

"Oh silly, you didn't insult me. In fact, I feel happy that you feel the need to protect me." Dawn had that same devilish smile May had.

"Ok Ashy, you ready to go?"

"Yeah May, just let me grab my towel."

"Oh, I've got it with me. Let's just go."

When Ash looked at May, his jaw dropped.

She was wearing an orange two piece bikini, and along with that, her hair flowed in the wind…this…this was his girlfriend!

"Well? Stop gawking and let's find a lake!"

"O…ok." Ash was still staring, but then Dawn came and blocked his view.

"Are you going to go to the lake or not?" Dawn was unhappy with Ash's staring.

"Um…yeah. Come on beautiful-" Ash, although she was, called May beautiful on accident. "I mean…come on May, let's go!"Ash blushed a strange color of red.

"Oh…do you really think I'm…beautiful?"

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world!" Ash said this confidently.

"Well come on hottest boy in the world, we stink and need a bath."

"Ok, let's go!"

As the two lovebirds walked off, Dawn devised a plan to have Ash all to herself…


	7. Just another quick message

Hey guys! I've been gone a while, huh? And for that, I am sorry. However I gave decided on a few things!

This story is going to be at least 30 chapters long.

I'm going to be updating once every week (I know I said one a day, but I realized that is unrealistic.)

I'm going to stick to a promise. I promise you guys that I will finish this story. I know what it feels like to be led on an amazing story, and then all of a sudden, right when you get to the last chapter…you realize it's not the last chapter. It wasn't finished. It just life saying "You know what? Screw you."

As for why I have not written a story in forever, I just went to California to visit family, and you know how that is. I wasn't able to get on my laptop because I had never met them, and I had the chance, and I didn't want to seem mean. So sorry about that. But I just threw in Dawn! How crazy is that right? Well anyway, I'm going to start working on a chapter right now. Hopefully its long and it doesn't take that long. See what I did there? No? ok… but yeah. So hope you guys like the next chapter. Remember to keep reviewing and favorite this!


	8. A nice day at the lake

"Gee, that boy sure likes that girl, huh Pikachu?" Dawn knew Pokémon took on characteristics of their trainers, so Pikachu would know. "He seems to feel…comfortable with her. That is a problem for me. You see Pikachu, I find your trainer cute. Not in "Oh he's soooooooooooo hot!" kind of way, but in a goofy kind a way. Someone I might marry. Funny I'm thinking about marriage this early into childhood, huh?"Dawn had recently thought about marriage ever since she saw a soap opera on TV. Not the best inspiration for love, but you had to start with something right?

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu was oblivious to this sort of thing, (much like his trainer) and had no idea what Dawn was talking about. But he knew when something bad was going to happen. And Dawn might seem like a nice person at first sight, but she has some weird essence in her…like she always had a devious plan.

"Oh you don't understand yet, young Pikachu. But you will soon!" Dawn knew what she had to do…

"Ash! I've found a lake! Hurry up slowpoke!"

"Coming May!"

Ash was becoming skeptical. May was his girlfriend sure, but was he really ready for love? For commitment? Maybe. But he knew that May was the girl of his dreams. Unlike Misty(who Ash did have a crush on before) she didn't smack him in the head every day. She was a bit more caring. And she didn't have a short fuse like Misty. She always meant well, but if somebody was mean to her or her friends…let's just say Ash didn't want to be that person. But May always had good in her everywhere she went. And that thing with Manaphy just helped the cause.

"How do you like the water?" May asked.

Ash jumped. He was so deep into thought he forgot May was even there. _Some boyfriend I am, _Ash thought.

"Oh, it's great!" And it really was great. The water wasn't polluted like back home and was crystal clear. It wasn't too cold, but it wasn't hot. It was a nice, soothing warm. And with May by his side, he felt even better.

"I'm glad you think it's great…" May seemed unhappy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ash said, smoothly putting his arm around May waist.

This startled her. But in a good way. Thank god she was startled in a good way.

"It's just…you're gonna laugh." She said

"No I won't, just tell me."

"Ok… it's just… when you're around Dawn, I feel jealous."

May was right. Ash stifled back a laugh. How could Dawn and him even be together? It wasn't possible. _Unless she's a psycho maniac who is devising an evil plan to break me and May up just so I would fall for her, I would never date her._

"No May. Not even slightly. I couldn't live with myself if I did that to you." Ash meant every word of this. How could he not?

"Ok. Thanks Ash."

"Anytime."

They hugged. Ash felt warm in her arms. It could be the coldest day in winter, but if he hugged May, he felt as if it was 90 degrees.

"Ash…do you think we will ever break up?"

"You know May," Ash started, "I feel horribly telling you this, but I don't know. I know I'm happy now, but there might come a time where... we have a terrible fight. So terrible we split up. I am going to try as hard as I can to not let that happen. But if it happens, it just means we are not-"

Ash was an idiot. *_sniffle_*. May had started to cry. *_sniffle_*. And he just kept talking like nothing bad was going on.

"Hey, look at me." Ash lifted her chin up, just enough so that their eyes met. "I love you. And if I have to stop us from fighting, ill just let you win every time." He heard May giggle slightly. "I can promise you this. If we do split up, and I'm not saying we 100% will, it will not be because I cheated on you. Can you make me the same promise?" May nodded. "Good," Ash started, "and to seal the deal…"

He gave a nice, long kiss. Not so passionate so that they were about ready for sex, and not so bad that he just wanted to get the crap out of there, but a kiss that symbolized their relationship. They just kept their lips pressed together. Their eyes didn't close, mostly because Ash loved the sight of her emerald eyes. They held their hands at certain positions, Ash holding his right on her hip, and his left on the small of her back; May held her left hand on his lower back with her right on the back of his neck. They stayed like that for just about thirty seconds, before May broke off the kiss.

"We better check on Dawn and the other Pokémon, huh?" She said, with a smile on her face.

"Will you hold my hand until we get there?" Ash said, a sly smile on his face.

"Only if you hold mine, Ashy!" She said with glee as she grabbed his hand and started walking down the grassy fields, with her towel wrapped around her.

Together, they walked back to their camp, making sure that if they stayed in this place forever, that would be their spot.


	9. Why is love so confusing?

_I'll get you Ash Ketchum…I know I will._

Dawn was determined to win Ash's affection. She didn't know why. She hadn't even known the boy for 2 days…but something about him made her feel…lovesick. Maybe it was his looks? Or maybe it was his Pokémon…if that even makes sense. But May seemed to fall for him, so he must be a good guy, considering May seems like a great person. _Too bad I'll have to steal her boyfriend._

"Hey Dawn, we're back!" Ash exclaimed.

"How are the Pokémon?" Asked May. She seemed to be a bit happier than when she left. _Wonder why?_ Dawn thought.

"Oh, they are just fine. Look at Pikachu here!" Dawn said, holding up the yellow creature.

"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed. He seemed a bit…concerned. _Wonder why?_ Ash thought.

This was her chance to know that Dawn didn't want any relationship with Ash. She just had to do a certain thing…

"Hey, I am going to go get something to cook…if there is anything to cook here in…actually…where are we?"

"I don't know…do you know Ashy?" Asked Dawn. Crap! She said Ashy? Why!? This was a huge problem, and might ruin her whole plan.

"I'm sorry, Ashy?!" May yelled. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but it sure worked! And not to her liking. This…this was horrible. Why would Dawn even like Ash? For the same reasons she did? Maybe. But she is going to get Dawn away from Ash. Even if it did sound kind of…psycho-ish.

"Dawn, is there something going on?" Asked Ash. Even he knew something was going. How could he not?

"I…No! What do you mean by that! I don't know why you would think something was going on! You are with May! And I wouldn't even think about a future with you. Why would I do that?"

"Whoa." Ash said.

"Whoa." May said.

"Hey! It's not MY fault your boyfriend is attractive!" Dawn immediately covered her mouth after she said that, a deep blush coming across her face.

"You're right. It's his fault he's hot. And he is all mine." May said, smiling.

Yet both of them hadn't noticed that Ash had slipped away just seconds before all they fought over his attractiveness.

"And another thing, we do not allow you in this camp anymore…right Ash?"

*Silence*

"Where IS Ash?" May said.

"You don't think we…scared him off, did you?"

"No… I think you scared him off." May said, anger in her voice.

"We better find him then!" Dawn screamed, angry at May's comment.

"MAYBE WE SHOULD!"

And at that, they took all of their Pokémon, and went off to find Ash, who deserved an apology.

**Hey guys, I figured that all authors notes would be in bold, so. The next chapter will all be what happens with Ash. SPOILER ALERT! If you don't want any info for the next chapter, which might take a long time to make because I have a ton of ideas, don't do anything. But if you do want spoilers(Nothing huge, just something that might help Ash and friends,) PM me, and you will be told if you don't want to wait a week. Also check out my other story that leaves off of the ending of Pikamaster's "May's crush: Final frontier". I hope it's good enough for you guys. I'll be adding about 20 or so chapters to it so, hope you guys enjoy it!**


End file.
